


Oh du fröhliche

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Vorweihnachtliches Setting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Rodney feiert Weihnachten bei seiner Schwester





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> camsys hat sich beim SGA-Wichteln folgendes gewünscht: Rodney lastige FFs, am Besten auch mit Zelenka, Lorne, Teyla, Ronon und Beckett (müssen nicht alle drin vorkommen ;) – ganz gelungen ist es nicht, da spielten die Musen nicht mit. Aber ich hoffe, ihr gefällt, was ich geschrieben habe.  
> Beta: Birgitt

**Colorado Springs, dreiundzwanzigster Dezember**

 

„Sie suchen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Ihre Nichte?“

„Genau, es sind ja nur noch zwei Tage bis zur Bescherung. Sie haben eine sehr schafsinnige Beobachtungsgabe.“

Als sie ihre Züge einen harschen Ausdruck annahmen, war ihm klar, dass er sie verärgert hatte. Keine gute Taktik.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir.“

Geschickt schlängelte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen, die in dem riesigen Spielwarengeschäft auf der Jagd nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk waren.

Rodney hatte Mühe, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ohne seine Erfahrungen, die er auf den Atlantis-Missionen gesammelt hatte, hätte er keine Chance gehabt. So blieb er der Verkäuferin dicht auf den Fersen und als sie sich in der Puppenabteilung mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln umdrehte – sie dachte wohl, ihn abgehängt zu haben – blickte er sie herausfordernd an.

„Hier war ich schon. Und es gibt hier nichts, was ich meiner Nichte freiwillig schenken würde.“

„Aber kleine Mädchen lieben rosa. Schauen Sie sich dieses Puppenhaus an“, sie deutete auf einen Albtraum in hellblau und rosa. „Es ist dieses Jahr der Verkaufshit. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Mädchen mit leuchtenden Augen vor dem Puppenhaus standen und es sich zu Weihnachten wünschten. Viele werden es sogar bekommen.“

„Das interessiert mich nicht“, brummte Rodney. „Meine Nichte ist hochbegabt und ich habe nicht vor, ihr etwas zu schenken, was ihrer Intelligenz gefährden könnte. Das da“, Rodney deutete auf den Alptraum, „würde einen nicht gut zu machenden Schaden anrichten.“

„Dann kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht weiterhelfen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Einkauf.“

Damit tauchte die Verkäuferin in der Menschenmenge unter. Frustriert sah Rodney sich um. Wie sollte er nur ein Geschenk für Madison finden?

 

Zwei Stunden später zückte er an der Kasse eines Elektronikgeschäftes zufrieden seine Kreditkarte.

Das Laptop war klein und handlich und der Flash-Speicher würde dafür sorgen, dass er auch größeren Belastungen standhalten würde. Das ideale Geschenk für ein hochintelligentes Mädchen.

Außerdem hatte Rodney noch etwas Süßes besorgt – bei einem Vater wie Kaleb würde sie wahrscheinlich nur Obst auf dem bunten Teller finden.

 

**Vancouver, vierundzwanzigster Dezember**

 

Kaum hatte Rodney auf die Klingel gedrückt, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Madison herausstürmte.

„Onkel Meredith! Onkel Meredith! Hast du mir was mitgebracht?“

Dünne Arme umfassten Rodneys Beine, drückten ihn und wollten ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

„Wenn du mich loslässt, Madison, dann kann ich etwas für dich aus dem Koffer holen.“

Sie ließ sofort los und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Doch bevor er die Süßigkeiten hervorkramen konnte, zog ihn Jeannie in eine Umarmung.

„Schön, dass du doch noch kommen konntest, Mer!“

„Das war Nötigung. Warum hast du Sam eine Mail geschrieben, dass du mich zu Weihnachten sehen willst? Sie hat mich nicht nur aus dem Labor verbannt, viel schlimmer, sie hat Sheppard den Befehl gegeben, mich zum Stargate zu eskortieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass ich wirklich Atlantis verlasse.“

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Du bist nun mal mein einziger Verwandter. Außerdem schuldest du mir noch etwas.“

Lächelnd ließ Jeannie von ihm ab und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer.

„Willst du mir etwa zu Weihnachten Tofu vorsetzen? Du bist eine rachsüchtige Frau.“

„Du hast es verdient. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“

Rodney ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Statt ganz bequem via Raumschiff nach Vancouver zu gelangen, hatte er ein Linienflugzeug nehmen müssen. Leider hatte war die Businessclass ausgebucht gewesen und jetzt tat ihm alles weh. Dankbar blickte er zu Jeannie hoch.

„Kaffee wäre meine Rettung. Das Essen auf dem Flug war zwar gut, aber der Kaffee war eine Zumutung.“

„Onkel Meredith, du hast mir was mitgebracht! Wo ist es?“

Madison kletterte zu ihm aufs Sofa. Rodney konnte ihren bittenden Augen nicht widerstehen.

„Wenn du mir meine kleine Reisetasche holst, dann bekommst du etwas. Aber mach sie nicht auf“, brüllte er ihr hinterher, als sie in den Flur lief.

Doch sie hatte nicht gehört.

„Aua!“ Madison fing an zu weinen.

Da es seine Nichte war und Rodney noch einige Tage friedlich mit Jeannie verbringen wollte, lief er zu ihr und hockte sich vor ihr hin.

Natürlich hatte sie die Tasche geöffnet.

Bevor Rodney ihr Vorwürfe machen konnte, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Vollkommen überrascht erwiderte er die Umarmung. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Madison aufhörte zu weinen.

„Was war das, Onkel Meredith?“

„Wenn ich reise, sichere ich mein Gepäck immer ab, damit Diebe keine Freude an meinen Sachen haben. Du hast einen leichten Stromstoß bekommen, der unangenehm, aber keinen permanenten Schaden anrichtet. Wenn du mich jetzt los lässt, dann schalte ich die Falle ab und du bekommst deine Süßigkeit. Ist das okay für dich?“

Sie nickte und ließ Rodney los. Er nahm seine Tasche und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Schalter, mit dem er den Strom ausschaltete. Dann nahm er einen Stift aus seiner Jackentasche und schob ihn tief in die Tasche hinein bis es ‚Klack' machte.

„Was war das?“

„Das war eine Mausefalle.“

Rodney zog die Falle heraus und zeigte sie Madison. Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Die Mausefallen, die ich kenne, sind viel größer. Wenn wir darin eine Maus gefangen haben, dann läuft sie noch in dem Käfig umher. Meistens nimmt Papa die Falle mit zur Arbeit und setzt die Maus am Feldrand aus. Einmal haben wir sonntags eine gefangen und da hat er mich mitgenommen.“

Wie sollte er einem Mädchen erklären, dass diese Mausefalle zum Töten gedacht war?

„Mer, Madison? Wo seid ihr?“

„Hier!“

Erleichtert ob dieser Rettung griff Rodney in die Tasche und zog eine Tafel Schokolade heraus. „Die ist für dich!“

„Danke, Onkel Meredith!“

Madison bedankte sich mit einem feuchten Kuss auf seine Wange und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

 

**Vancouver, fünfundzwanzigster Dezember**

 

„Onkel Meredith, Onkel Meredith! Aufstehen, es ist Weihnachten. Der Weihnachtsmann hat Geschenke gebracht! Und Mum sagt, ich darf sie nur öffnen, wenn du dabei bist! Aufstehen!“

Eine viel zu hohe, viel zu durchdringende Stimme weckte Rodney. Er versuchte, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Bitte, Onkel Meredith, nicht wieder einschlafen, ich bin doch soooooo neugierig.“

Madison kletterte auf das Bett und schüttelte Rodneys Schulter.

„Wie soll ich aufstehen, wenn du auf mir sitzt?“

Sein Einwand bewirkte, dass sie wieder vom Bett kletterte, hielt Madison aber nicht davon ab, weiter auf ihn einzureden.

„Du hast ja immer noch die Augen zu, Onkel Rodney. Wie willst du dann aufstehen? Bitte, bitte, steh auf.“

„Ist ja gut, ich steh gleich auf.“

Es klopfte an der Tür und dann kroch Rodney ein verheißungsvoller Duft in die Nase.

„Kaffee?“

Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Jeannie stand in der Tür, eine große Tasse in der Hand.

„Du bist meine Rettung!“

Rodney stand auf, nahm seiner Schwester die Tasse aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. Er zwinkerte Madison zu, die das Ganze mit großen runden Augen verfolgte.

„Wenn du mich wecken willst, dann wirkt eine Tasse Kaffee besser als jedes Rumgehopse. Wo sind mein Hausschuhe?“

Da sowohl Madison als auch Jeannie nur mit Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel bekleidet waren, verzichtete auch Rodney darauf sich anzuziehen

Kaleb war schon unten und die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum brannten.

Unter dem Baum lagen die Pakete.

Rodney hatte sein Geschenk für Madison zu den anderen gelegt. Neben dem riesengroßen Karton wirkte sein Paket klein und unscheinbar.

Madison stürzte sich auf direkt auf den großen Karton und riss das Geschenkpapier auf. Als Rodney sah, was sich dahinter verbarg, schloss es gequält seine Augen. Es war der Albtraum in rosa und hellblau.

„Ein Puppenhaus!“, jubelte Madison. „Das habe ich mir schon sooo lange gewünscht.“

Sie fing an, es aufzubauen, und alle anderen Geschenke waren vergessen.

„Komm, es wird etwas dauern, bis Madison daran denkt, dass sie noch andere Geschenke auspacken kann. Wir frühstücken in der Zwischenzeit.“

„Vorher solltet ihr aber das hier auspacken.“

Rodney reichte seiner Schwester einen Umschlag. Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach es auf. Es ist eh nichts besonderes, nur ein kleines Dankeschön für eure Gastfreundschaft und deine gute Küche. Schließlich hast du mich mit Tofu verschont. Bis jetzt zumindest.“

Kaleb lachte und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Jeannie öffnete den Umschlag und nahm den Gutschein heraus. Den Text las sie laut vor.

„'Gutschein für fünf Essen in ‚The old spaghetti factory' für jeweils drei Personen. Der Gutschein gilt für ein Jahr.' Ich erinnere mich noch, wie du mich zum ersten Mal dorthin eingeladen hattest, nachdem du deinen Doktortitel bekommen hattest. Deinen ersten Doktortitel.“

„Wir waren oft da und da mir nichts Besseres eingefallen ist...“

Jeannies Umarmung war warm und Rodney lächelte.

„Es ist ein schönes Geschenk und ich werde mich sehr freuen, dort hinzugehen. Danke. Wir haben auch etwas für dich.“

Kaleb überreichte Rodney das Paket. Neugierig packte er es aus und als er sah, was es war, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. „Doctor Who! Alle Folgen!“

„Nicht alle“, verbesserte Kaleb. „Viele sind leider verloren gegangen, wir haben ein wenig recherchiert und alle, die wir finden konnten, auf diesen DVDs zusammengestellt.“

Wie viele Stunden mussten sie damit verbracht haben?

„Du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, Mer. Die habe ich hauptsächlich für mich selbst zusammengesucht. Das ist eine Kopie von meinen.“

„Danke.“ Rodney fehlten die Worte. Man konnte von Atlantis aus DVDs bestellen, aber diese Zusammenstellung war einzigartig.

 

„Papa, was ist das?“

Rodney hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Madison weitere Pakete geöffnet hatte. Er war zu sehr beschäftigt gewesen, zu sichten, welche Folgen die Doctor Who-Sammlung enthielt.

Sie hatte das Laptop ausgepackt und sah ihren Vater fragend an. Der blickte zu Rodney, der lässig mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Lass mich einmal schauen“, mischte sich Jeannie ein, die bis dahin Rodney über die Schulter geschaut hatte.

Sie nahm die Bedienungsanleitung des Laptops und überflog den Text. Dann lächelte sie ihre Tochter an.

„Der Weihnachtsmann war sehr großzügig zu dir. Du wolltest doch immer so ein Laptop haben, wie es bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch steht.“

„Aber das hier ist viel kleiner“, schmollte Madison.

„Weil meins viel zu groß und zu schwer für dich ist. Außerdem ist es viel robuster und geht nicht sofort kaputt, wenn du es fallen lässt.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, wirklich.“

Madison strahlte. „Erklärst du mir, wie alles funktioniert, Mummy?“

Jeannie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das kann Onkel Meredith viel besser als ich. Frag ihn, und er wird es sicher tun.“

„Onkel Rodney, bringst du mir bei, was ich mit dem Laptop machen kann?“

„Begriffstutziger als meine Wissenschaftler auf Atlantis kannst du nicht sein, also wollen wir es versuchen.“

Die nächsten drei Stunden war Rodney beschäftigt.

 

**Vancouver, achtundzwanzigster Dezember**

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, gehen zu müssen. Er hatte nur wenige Tage mit seiner Schwester verbracht und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, das es eine Ewigkeit war. Eine gute Ewigkeit. Er wollte nicht gehen und doch sehnte er sich zurück nach Atlantis.

Nach seiner Arbeit, seinen Freunden. Rodney freute sich schon auf Johns Gesicht, wenn er die Doctor Who-Box sehen würde.

Vor der Haustür hupte es. Sein Taxi.

„Ja, dann.“

Rodney stand auf und zog seine Jacke an. Bevor er seine Tasche nehmen konnte, umarmte Jeannie ihn.

„Pass auf dich auf, Mer. Ich will dich spätestens nächstes Weihnachten wieder sehen.“

„Ich dich auch. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, zu Madisons Geburtstag zu kommen.“

„Au ja, komm zu meinem Geburtstag.“

Rodney ließ seine Schwester los, bückte sich und umarmte Madison.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob meine Arbeit mir die Zeit dazu lässt. Aber da du dein eigenes Laptop hast, kann ich dir Briefe schicken – vorausgesetzt du schreibst mir auch.“

„Das werde ich machen, Onkel Meredith.“

Draußen hupte es wieder.

„Das ist mein Taxi. Ich muss los.“

Nur zögernd löste Madison die Umarmung.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Onkel Meredith.“

„Ich dich auch, Madison.“

Bevor die Situation noch seltsamer werden konnte, nahm Rodney sein Gepäck und verließ das Haus.

 

Als der Taxifahrer sein Gepäck in den Kofferraum packte, blickte Rodney zurück.

Jeannie und Madison standen in der Haustür und winkten.

Er winkte zurück, dann stieg er ins Taxi.

Nächstes Jahr würde er wieder mit ihnen feiern.


End file.
